Pride and prejudice: The Bennet curse
by siane
Summary: Are the Bennets ever to have a life without drama and confusion. Once again Darcy and now Elizabeth must risk their reputation, relationships and even their lives in order to save the Bennet family from disaster
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Mrs Darcy!"

Elizabeth Darcy started lightly at the sound of her new name, but turned to greet her husband with a smile, where he stood in the doorway behind her.

"And good morning to you sir" She said, allowing him to take her arm and lead her into the breakfast room, it's bright and welcoming sunshine warmed Elizabeths complexion and for a moment she closed her eyes and her imagination took her to a warm and beautiful garden, filled with the glorious scent of summer blooms.

Mr Darcy emitted a light amused chuckle that bought his wife back to her sences, she cast a mirful glance at him.

"Might I ask why you laugh at me?" Elizabeth couldnt help speak fondly even though she had meant to tease him, noting him reluctant to answer and for a few moments he mearly raised an eyebrow, clearly in thought.

"Why, I have been admiring my beautiful bride," he answered finally and began to eat.

She did not know why,but Elizabeth still felt a light blush rise in her face, she was not acustomed to compliments , though Darcy payed them readily and sincerely.

She occupied herself instead, with the task at hand, breakfast. It seemed that being home at last ,at Pemberly, was the remedy to her failing appitite. They had speant a glorious three months honeymooning in Scotland, but constantly moving about had, had an adverse effect on Elizabeths countainance. It had been a worry to her husband who now looked on with aproval, though Elizabeth herself believed it to be homesickness and finally she felt appeased.

A peaceful quiet fell upon the room where only the clinks of china and spoons were heared. The young couple caught eachothers glance and finally the gentleman rose from his seat and aproached Elizabeth, and upon reaching her pulled her into a gentle embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and he told her that he loved her dearly. They parted only when the sound of aproaching footsteps in the corridor alerted them to the arrival of the post. The letters were placed on a tray at the table and both took their seats once again, Elizabeth feeling a faint flutter of excitement at seeing her name 'Mrs Darcy' addressed on the envelope. She sat back in her seat and egarly opened it.

"My dearest Lizzy,

I hope that this letter finds both yourself and Mr Darcy to be in good health. Would you believe darling daughter, that having only just had two daughters married in these few months past, that we are to expect another wedding. I am happy to inform you that your sister Mary is engaged to Mr Pendleton. He is the particular friend of Mr Collins, and had joined their party on a visit to Lucas Lodge. He admired Marys talent and studious manner so much so that within a fortnight they are announced that they will wed! I have informed your sisters Lydia and Jane of the news and I hope that you will all be able to return to longbourne for the happy celebrations, that take place in a month.

Kindest regards, your loving Mother."

Eyes widened with shock, Elizabeth slowly lowered the letter to the table, Darcy tried several times to capture her attention but failing, he was forced to rise from his seat, fearful that Elizabeths expression had been caused by alarm of some manner.

"My dear what is it?" He closed the distance between them, consern creasing his forehead,

"Elizabeth, tell me is it bad news?"

Elizabth felt his hand upon hers and looked up at him shaking her head in disbelief,

" No indeed sir it is not bad news ,infact -" She handed him the letter "It is the complete opposite"

Darcy read quickly, his expression changing from confusion to amusement,

"Your poor mother is she to lose all her daughters in a year!" He laughed placing it back into her hands

"It is poor kitty that I worry about," Elizabeth sighed " She will be all alone at longbourne and the last to marry, oh please may we have her here to stay with us so that she might be a little distracted"

"of course" Darcy agreed, willing to do anything to please her, "She may visit as often as you both wish it"


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth looked up from her writing desk towards the window ,emitting a light sigh, she had been feeling a little unwell and so had taken up the quieter activity of letter writing. Oh how the sky's had changed since the morning ,where the sun had washed everything in gold . The woodlands seemed as though they would never survive the blustery winds that attacked them so viciously.

Her dark gentle curls moved and brushed her face as she tore her eyes away, forcing herself to concentrate . She had been at this for almost an hour, after writing to her friend Charlotte Collins, she wrote further letters to her mother,in reply to her letter, her sister Jane Bingley because they were in constant communication, her sister Mary, to offer her congratulations and finally her sister Kitty. She sighed again. This was the letter that caused her grievance. She did not want her sister to think it was purely an invitation based on pity, for it was not. Without Lydia to lead the way to impropriety and nonsense, Kitty had kept to herself and become reserved. Even though Mr Bennett believed this to be far better than her previous disposition, Elizabeth could only assume that it was as a result of melancholy emotions and so she wished to be of assistance to her. Mr and Mrs Darcy were to attend many party's in the coming weeks and these she hoped would lift her sisters spirits.

A sudden knocking came at the door and placing down her pen, Elizabeth called that they may enter. Slowly somebody appeared and she recognised the figure to be her young Sister in Law, Miss Georgiana Darcy. She was dressed in her night gown, its soft white muslin sweeping against the stone floor, her feet were bare.

"Georgiana?" The manner of the young woman's appearance immediately struck Elizabeth as peculiar, believing her to be unwell, she stood making an alarming noise as the chair scraped the floor and hurried across the room towards her.

Miss Darcy had a hand pressed against her mouth and now leant against the door ,supporting her tall frame, she quivered and shook, trying evidently to hold in her convulsive sobbing.

"Oh my goodness, what is it?" Alarmed, Elizabeth embraced her, feeling that she did not know what to do. Georgiana leant heavily onto Elizabeth. The first being bigger in frame and height made it a difficult task.

"oh sister, I did not know what to do , there has been a terrible accident, I had given up hope of finding a single person at hand , I did not think of ringing the bell." She said in hurried incomprehensible gasps, it was clear to the older woman that she was very distressed.

Patiently, Elizabeth released her, but keeping a trembling hand in her own she attempted to calm her friend, and compassionately encouraged her to talk.

" There was a man at my window!" Georgiana's eyes grew wider, as though she scarcely dared to speak, "he was just staring in and he startled me so much that I cried out and then he fell, oh Elizabeth , I heard something give way, it is so high he must have met his death!"

Horrified, Elizabeth gasped and clutched at her sister. The younger again bursting into fretful tears. She had expected something terrible, but not this.

A few long seconds passed as Elizabeth had to take the time to think,

"Georgiana I must ask you to stay here whilst I find Mr Darcy," She tried to keep her voice calm and level, though she herself felt the beginnings of panic. " Please try not to distress yourself further or you will become unwell."

The young woman placed herself onto a low couch and sat there, seeming relieved to have been given instruction and so Elizabeth left her.

Despite being light of frame, Elizabeth was not accustomed to running, expeshally in a house as large as Pemberly. A maid suddenly appeared, clearly alerted by the quickened footsteps and was most alarmed to see that it was the Mistress of the household that came towards her in such a manner. Elizabeth stopped, her breath catching in her throat. Her cheeks hot and flush.

"I must see the master , as a matter of urgency." she breathed heavily and the young maid curtsied in a hurry, completely bemused, " Please ring the bell and have somebody attend to Miss Darcy in the west drawing room, she is in a state of distress and send a man to fetch the Doctor as there has been a terrible accident, somebody has fallen from a window!" Elizabeth saw no point in concealing anything and so without further questioning, took flight once again, the house suddenly alive with the ringing of bells, that summoned people from all parts of the building. The woman did not know what she was to do, should she go out, or send somebody. She knew that she should not run but in doing so she felt as though she were being helpful at least.

Her husband would be found in the library where he sometimes sat to write letters and deal with business matters. They always remained separate for these dealings as they often distracted one another with conversation and nothing would be accomplished.

The light in the corridor was dim but Elizabeth could see well enough despite it being past ten. Avoiding all formality she threw herself through the doorway, causing Mr Darcy to shout out and jump to his feet in an alarmed manner.

" What do you mean by this!" he cried out clearly affronted. He must have been asleep at his desk Elizabeth assumed, but there was no time for assumption,

"There is not a moment to spare, you must hear me!" she said, strongly to her surprise. "There has been a terrible accident, a man was seen at the bedroom window of your sisters and he has fallen. Georgiana believes him to be on the ground below, grievously injured or worse"

"At the window!" Mr Darcy, clearly astonished rang the bell and then turned to his wife once again.

" Why on this earth was there a man at the window!" he began to pace "Where is my sister now?"

" In the west drawing room being attended to for she is very distressed, I thought it best to find you directly, a doctor has been sent for," she added as an after thought , " though I am not sure who he is to attend to, for if a person has fallen from such a height-" Elizabeth trailed away, feeling unwell herself now, struggling to maintain her composure. Darcy placed his hand to brush her face.

"Don't make yourself uneasy my dear" he said gently, "I will go myself and see to this, you have acted in a way no different to how I would have myself."

The footsteps of Mr Darcy's manservant could be heard approaching and Darcy hurried out to meet him,

"We are to investigate,James" he called, picking up his pace, indicating that he was to be followed.

"The Doctor has arrived here sir" James replied, "He waits in the entrance hall"

"Good, then he may accompany us."

"I will go to your sister." Elizabeth called after them, feeling that there was nothing else that she could be of assistance with, for she did not wish to follow her husband.

Georgiana wept still and it seemed to Elizabeth that she had sent away all company, for nobody else could be found in the room beside her. She sat with the girl and took her hand, finding it to be cold and trembling.

"Georgiana, try to be calm, your brother is attending to the situation and the Doctor has arrived also, I will ask him to come here when they are done ,for you look very ill indeed, will you not return to bed? if it would help matters you could sleep in a different room tonight?"

Georgiana mearly nodded and allowed Elizabeth to make arraingments for a different bedroom to be prepared for her, as she did not want to be in her own room.

It was not long before the fire was lit and the bed warmed for Georgiana to rest at last.

"Please wait with me?" She begged, her blue eyes red with sorrow. Elizabeth sat at her bedside, promising faithfully to watch over her. By the time the Gentlemen were ready to see them, both young ladies had fallen into a gentle slumber and Mr Darcy hated to disturb them but he felt it necessary for his sister to see the Doctor. Perhaps his wife also, he wondered but then checked himself for she had seemed to manage the whole situation with great composure despite its distressing nature, indeed she is a fine Mistress for Pemberly.

The Doctor, a kindly older man, who had been with the family for a long time, spent a few short minutes with Georgiana, who did not wake properly. He then advised Mr Darcy that the girl was to be left to rest and then perhaps when she felt able to travel sent away for a short while which would enable her to forget the whole situation."

Elizabeth waited paitently until they were alone before she asked questions of her husband. He had been silent and deep in thought, his troubled face creased.

" Come" He beckoned, and Elizabeth went gladly to him. "I do not want you to worry, but we found nobody there in the grounds."

Finding herself confused, Elizabeth looked up at him and he read her expression.

"It is a great mysery" He mused. " I dont for a second believe that my sister could have imagined it because we found a gentlemans snuff box on the ground, marked, no doubt with the initials of the owner. The owner himself however was nowhere to be seen, so I can assume one of two things, either that he did fall and has somehow escaped with a terrible injury or that he did not fall and dissapeared somehow so as to make it seem he did, either way he will be found, so you may rest easy, my love."

"I will not rest easy Fitzwilliam!" She remarked crossly, " why would a person take trouble to climb up and watch through a window, it is a disgusting thought that somebody could do that, what if he comes back, worse is what was he going to do!"

"I am afraid I do not have the answers Elizabeth," he said kindly, " But please know that I will not let anything bad happen to you or to Georgiana."


	3. Chapter 3

For a few days, there was an unhappy lull at Pemberly that could not be lifted by any distraction. Elizabeth had taken to her bed for most of the morning after the commotion, feeling terribly unwell, but she refused to see the doctor and was up by noon, determined and stubbornly pressing on with the day. She had decided that running was not something she would take into her habit.

Georgiana kept to her rooms, sometimes taking meals there and she had not practised her music. That is what worried the young couple most. Mr Darcy, having failed at cheering his sister, and also still not having the information he so wished for, regarding that unhappy evening, sat with his wife and began,

"Who should we invite to Pemberly my dear?"

Elizabeth smiled at such a sudden and unexpected question for they had been silent for over an hour whilst they both occupied themselves, the gentleman with reading and the lady with embroidery.

"Whatever can you mean?" She asked, flinching where she caught her finger with a pin.

"I believe that since Georgiana will not take a holiday and the house has taken on a somewhat melancholy air, it would feel more joyful and safe if there were to be more people here, just for a fortnight perhaps, they could arrive at the same time as your sister Catherine if they wish, do you agree?"

Elizabeth could only see sense in what her husband said, and upon agreeing, he asked her again who she would like to see amongst the party.

"Mr and Mrs Bingley of course" he began for her and it gave her great joy to think that her sister Jane would soon be there with her once more, for there was something of an intimate nature that she wished to discuss with only her.

"Well" She began, " it does depend entirely on how big this party is to be, but I will start by suggesting your cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, oh and I don't suppose we should slight Miss Bingley and also Mr and Mrs Hurst," Elizabeth added as an afterthought, "they would be terribly affronted"

Mr Darcy made an amused noise and told his wife that she was too kind for her own good and it would be her undoing, for he knew how ill they had treated her previously, and were now filled with false admiration and flattery for his wife, because she was held in high esteem by many member of valued society.

They, between them drew up a list and Elizabeth flexed her fingers with a deft smile,

"Shall I write to Miss Bingley?" she asked making her husband laugh,

"Yes do," He answered, "I am sure nothing else would both please and vex her more!"

For the first in those few days, Georgiana's countenance lifted. She exclaimed that she would very much like to receive the company of those friends and would be pleased to become better acquainted with Elizabeth's sisters, Jane, Mary and Catherine (Kitty).

"Oh please don't assume that I am not content with your company Elizabeth!" She said quietly, "it is just that when we have guests and the house is busy, I find it hard to be unhappy, I do long for some noise!"

Elizabeth laughed and a badly pinned curl dropped and tickled her face, which made them laugh harder once again,

"This will not do!" The woman cried, tucking it behind her ear for that moment, Elizabeth understood all too well the occasional need for a break in the peacefulness of things. Coming from a much smaller residence , and being one of five sisters, Pemberly was at times overwhelming despite all of its beauty and splendour.

Within a day, responses were beginning to arrive. Mary had declined, saying that she needed to be at home at present, also the collins' were forced to decline due to unforeseen circumstances, Elizabeth detected the hand of Lady Catherine, but knew better than to pass comment. Charles and Jane however were to arrive the very next day, along with kitty, who was to travel with them, Mr and Mrs Hurst the day after with their sister Miss Bingley, who was 'delighted' to be received at Pemberly . The Colonel would also be joining them, but would have to delay his journey a few more days due to business matters.

Feeling pleased, Elizabeth spoke of this to her husband and sister in law at dinner, saying that it would be a happy party. But Georgiana seemed a little confused, she rarely asked questions except when in the company of family and close friends.

"I know it is bold of me to ask but I wondered if your youngest sister would be joining us?"

"Oh- Lydia?" Elizabeth's face coloured and she looked upon her husband for guidance but he said nothing, seeming unsure but, almost, she suspected, waiting to see how she herself would approach this subject, she would talk to him later about her dislike of testing. Thinking before she answered, Elizabeth decided that it was best to be honest and speak the truth.

"You see Lydia may come here but she will not accept the invitation because her husband is not welcome."

Georgiana pursed her lips and said no more. Elizabeth wondered if the young woman had realised who she may be referring to and hoped that she had dealt with the conversation correctly, and not caused offence. It seemed that she had not for Georgiana began discussing a matter about the gardens and Elizabeth was for a moment released from conversing and allowed herself to think for, it seemed, the first time since they had returned home. She was still troubled by the thought of the man at the window, she had not wanted there to be a gruesome accident but at the same time,not knowing where this fiend had vanished was very unsettling. But there was too much for the young Mrs Darcy to arrange, for her to have time to sit in leisure and think. She had ordered the food for the following day and now began making arraingments for the bedrooms to be prepared to receive their guests. Elizabeth did not feel herself unequal to the task but she began to appreciate how much work it took to manage a house the size of Pemberly.

Whilst walking in the gardens later that evening she envisioned her guests arriving, and felt how keenly she longed to see her sisters, they had not seen each other for almost four months and Elizabeth hoped that they might stay for the summer, but she knew that was wrong of her and that she couldn't keep them all shut away at Pemberly to herself. She tried to console herself in the knowledge that more happy occasions would bring them all together many more times before Michaelmas came upon them.

"Elizabeth!" a voice called from behind her and she recognised it to be her husbands,

"what are you doing out here at this hour, it is too cold surely!" He scolded gently, but with a smile,

"I was just taking a turn about the gardens" she answered, not willing to divulge all her thoughts to him, "Would you join me?"

He took her arm willingly and together they walked the lawn and through the orchards, the smell of apple blossom was invigorating.

"You are happy dear, are you not?" Mr Darcy asked, looking down at his wife with genuine affection. Elizabeth often wondered how she could ever have mistaken that look to be anything else.

" I am yes, very much so" she daringly reached up and kissed him on the face, making him laugh at her quaintness,

"Why do you ask?" she wondered as they began walking once again, "I know that our first week here has been overly eventful, but otherwise, I don't think I could ever be displeased with Pemberly!"

"It is just that sometimes you have this expression, I cannot work out what it means!"

"oh ?" she asked, amused.

"I mean that you seem to be deep in contemplation, quite often infact and I was hoping that those thoughts that took you from us are happy ones and not something otherwise unsettling"

"no, not unhappy" Elizabeth reassured him deciding that they were not all unhappy thoughts, " I could never be unhappy with you my dear."

Content, Mr Darcy suggested that they turn around just as light rain could be felt,

"Are we never to have any time out doors" his wife said in good humour, beginning to pick up her speed, but then remembering how running had affected her the last time she checked herself and stopped, allowing her husband to lead her home again.


	4. Chapter 4

The house bustled with noise, footsteps of hassled maids and footmen running errands echoed through the corridors of Pemberly. The servants bells rang all over, sending people scattering, fires were lit, carpets beaten with extra ferocity. The floor of the smaller ball room washed and polished, for parties of young gentlemen and ladies must always be in want of a ballroom.

Elizabeth and Georgiana resided over this, the older girl having gentle authority, and the younger having a more intimate knowledge of their home. It was decided that the guests were to be given rooms in the same quarter of the house that the family resided within. Elizabeth inspected them, feeling as though the only thing that would make them perfect would be a fresh vase of spring blooms in each. Now that, she said to herself, I need not bother the poor maids for, as I can do it very well myself, she smiled and went in search of a basket and a small knife.

An hour later, having made the last alterations to her own preference, she placed herself to read in the drawing room along side Georgiana, finally satisfied that Pemberly could receive its visitors very well.

As the party were announced into the drawing room later on that day, Elizabeth and Georgiana both stood to greet their guests with much pleasure and anticipation.

"Oh Jane, Kitty!," Elizabeth , forgetting herself completely, rose up out of her seat and hurried across the room, the feelings of longing she had suppressed finally burst forth . She embraced them both in turn and curtsied to Mr Bingley, who was full of smiles and happiness.

"A pleasure as always, Mrs Darcy" He bowed " and Miss Darcy"

Realising that she was neglecting her role as hostess in place of her husband, who hurried back that instant, having sent word that he had been delayed, Elizabeth quickly made the proper introductions between her sister Kitty and Miss Georgiana, who had never before been introduced.

"it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Darcy." Kitty said quietly and serenely, Elizabeth wondered when she had become so reserved? Feeling that she did not know where this quiet creature had come from. The two girls talked quietly together, it was evident that could easily become good friends. Georgiana soon after begged leave from the older ladies and gentleman to take a walk with Miss Bennett and show her the house. That is one thing, at least kitty gets a title now ,Elizabeth thought, amused that she herself had never received it. She does look altered since we last met. She has grown a little, but it has made her seem thin and as though she does not sleep for her eyes are without light.

The young ladies left the room , Kitty caught her sisters eye as she disappeared around the doorway, attempting a watery smile which was returned and then they were gone.

Elizabeth shook her head lightly and turned now to examine her other sister, who talked easily with the two gentlemen, for Mr Darcy had now returned. She was happy to find her feelings of Kitty to be contrasted in Jane who looked so beautiful in her happiness. Jane came to sit along side her soon after, in the cushioned window seat whilst the gentlemen situated themselves towards the other side of the room and could be heard discussing a drink of port. Both ladies smiled and turned back to each other,

" How do you find being here Lizzy, do you like it well?" Her sister asked eventually.

"I love it here Jane, it is so beautiful, and so big, I have scarcely began to explore at all, the only thing that has made me uneasy is the incident that you have no doubt been told of" she replied, and then in hushed tones she acquainted Jane with the story, as her sister had not heard enough of it to piece together a clear picture of what truly happened.

"My goodness, what goings on!" Jane remarked eventually , "I hope there will be no more of that whilst we are here, or at all , how alarming!"

"Indeed" Elizabeth grimaced "there are plenty enough goings on without such things! Tell me, what of Mary's future husband , does he suit her well?"

"I would say they are well matched, he is a clergyman, learned, reserved and well spoken, he is quite handsome too!"

"Well I wish our sister every happiness" Elizabeth turned inward, her dress rustling suspiciously as she moved, "Tell me , does Kitty bare it well Jane?"

"Oh no ,Not at all," was her reply, " But she has confessed to me that she longs terribly to see Lydia, who has written only once in these past few months, she began to cry ,so I am lead to believe that missing her company only adds to her sorrow!"

"Oh poor Kitty" Elizabeth felt a pang in her chest and a keen longing to help set things right, but she knew there was little that could be done. Despite that, she understood that Lydia was Kitty's friend and dear sister and that she must miss her just as she and Jane missed each other.

"Oh it is such a shame." Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh "Lydia would never accept an invitation to come here alone, and if I were to be completely honest it would be bad manners to address it such!"

"But then if we go along like that Elizabeth, we will never see our sister except for when we visit them in Nottingham, which at present is impossible for she has not replied to a single letter."

"I know you are right" she sighed, "Perhaps there is some happy alternative that we can achieve somehow."

The party dined late that afternoon, everyone, including Kitty ate well, much to Elizabeth's approval. The room filled with happy light conversation and it had the desired effect on the whole household. The atmosphere was very much lifted there. Georgiana smiled easily as she talked with Kitty, Mr Darcy looked at ease for the first time and she herself felt her feelings appeased. She was not unhappy with her situation, she told herself, it had only been a shock to leave her large family and she sometimes wished that Pemberly were as easily situated to Longbourne as Netherfield Park was. With everybody away, some very far away and only solitary Mary as a companion, Elizabeth could only assume how lonely her younger sister must have been for when she questioned her on the matter, Kitty did not want to discuss it in depth and would only say that she hopes to see Lydia soon. Determined to right this in some way Elizabeth sought her husbands advice ,when she had a chance to talk with him in the privacy of their bedchamber's that night.

"My dear?" she spoke as they lay resting upon the bed, and her husband opened a weary eye, drawing her closer to him.

"I wondered if you would advise me?"

"I will try," He said, a smile played on his lips, "But I do not know how well I will advise you in my present state."

"I am troubled." At once there was a shifting sound and Darcy rose, took a candle to the dying fire and came back with it once again.

"What troubles you my Elizabeth?" he placed a gentle hand upon her head.

" It is my sister Catherine," she began "I believe that she looks very ill, she has grown quiet and thin. Jane says that it is due to her worrying about our sister Lydia Wickham, she longs for the company of her dearest friend."

Mr Darcy was quiet a long while and Elizabeth worried that she had angered him.

" I am sorry Elizabeth but I cannot permit George Wickham into our home, if his wife wishes to call upon you here then I will allow it."

"I understand, I would not ask you to welcome him here, but I fear that Lydia will not accept an invitation without her husband. I wondered, if Lydia will not accept, perhaps we might convey Kitty to Nottingham?"

" Certainly" He said, closing his eyes once again, " If Mr and Mrs Bennett will allow it, I will be more than glad to assist Kitty in getting to Nottingham, but surely with Miss Mary's wedding fast approaching, they will return to Longbourne before the month is over?"

" I don't think it likely, Lydia had said they will not pass this way for a long time, and with Mr Wickhams commission in the army there ,he is not guaranteed leave to travel such a distance! Oh it is a shame, Lydia so far away from everyone familiar, she will miss so many happy times."

"There cannot be too many more weddings amongst our acquaintance!" Mr Darcy exclaimed,

" No for I think my mother has married off half of the country. I don't just talk of weddings, but other celebrations, of happy gatherings not unlike our own here, or other times that cause for celebrations such as children!"

Her husband gave a light smile and reached for the candle, blowing it out,

"When such happy events occur, I am sure that she could not refuse to visit!" he said into the darkness. Elizabeth blushed and lay there wondering if she should tell him that these happy events may in fact be closer in time than he anticipated. She decided against it and fell into an easy slumber.

Elizabeth woke early and upon finding her husband to be out shouting with Mr Bingley, Elizabeth sought out her sister Jane that very morning. Asking her to sit in a small parlour where they would not be disturbed.

" It is not like you to be so secretive Lizzy?" Jane smiled, when they had been sitting for a short while and Elizabeth still could not find the right way to say what she meant to.

" You are not ill are you?" Her sister asked , noticing for the first time, Elizabeth's flushed expression.

Flustered, the young woman took her sisters hand, and pressed its coolness against her own warm face.

" I have been feeling a little unwell , almost every day, and I am so exhausted , I am not yet sure but I think this could only mean one thing "

"Oh Elizabeth!" Jane exclaimed in delight, " I am to be an Aunt?"

"Hush Jane" Elizabeth said quietly with a smile, glancing at the doorway, " It would not do for any one to hear as I have not yet told Mr Darcy of my suspicions, for if they prove to be wrong, owing that I have little experience in these things, then I fear he will be disappointed! "

"Oh but you must be fairly sure, to be suspicious, surely you should consult with the Doctor and he could prove your suspicions right or wrong?"

"I am fairly sure, and have been questioning the matter for several weeks, I will wait for one more week" Elizabeth promised, "and I will admit my suspicions and consult with the doctor, please keep my secret Jane, as I had to tell somebody or I would have been driven mad.!"

"of course, if it is what you wish Lizzy, you can be assured of my secrecy!"

Glad to have finally talked to Jane, Elizabeth began trying to adjust to the idea herself and started to feel that becoming a mother would make her very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Note. I just wanted to thank the people who have left reviews for my work, it is very rewarding to know that there are people waiting to read more, please don't hesitate to leave a comment as I always take into regard any advice, criticism or praise, that more experienced writers have to offer me and as long as I know that people are reading this, I will continue with it. Thanks guys. Love sian x**

Mr and Mrs Hurst arrived with their sister Miss Bingley later on that week after sending their deepest apology's, that they were delayed. They were quickly followed by friends of Mr Darcy, A Mr Henry Atherton and his wife Edith. The young couple were pleasant and attractive, greeting Elizabeth with warmest regard, expressing that they had long wished to know her. Mr Atherton had known Darcy since childhood, he was a tall man with a broad smile and fair complexion and his wife, a pretty faced and small framed girl ,of around 19 years, had been well acquainted with Georgiana. Elizabeth observed the young ladies exchange of affection and then the covetous look that briefly flashed across the face of Caroline Bingley, Miss Bingley always fancied herself to be a great friend of Georgiana, but Elizabeth could see that it was not the case.

Being a woman dominated by a friendly disposition, despite her feelings, Elizabeth did not wish to have any guest of hers be unhappy, which Caroline deemed to become after seeing Kitty introduced to Edith, and be received happily into the discussion. So Elizabeth decided she must greet Caroline Bingley with warm salutation,

"It is so nice to see you again Miss Bingley, I hope you are well?" she said ,noting that Caroline looked very pleased indeed, and watched discreetly in the hope that the exchange between them had not gone unnoticed.

" I am very well Mrs Darcy, I thank you" she simpered.

Since taking her married name, Elizabeth was suddenly told of being on intimate terms of friendship with Miss Bingley, this of course had been fabricated by the woman herself , for she was sensible to the knowledge that a connection between them could only work to her advantage. Mr and Mrs Hurst were also of the same opinion, for they too were in good humour and full of praise.

" I must say that you look very well indeed Mrs Darcy" Mrs Hurst had left the side of her husband not wanting to be excluded.

Elizabeth had never sort out their good opinion once, since knowing them, and when she heard within society that she , along with her sister Jane were such good friends of theirs, she had been too kind natured to correct it and acknowledged the acquaintance, despite not knowing when they had apparently taken time to know each other well.

The Party moved into the drawing room shortly after, where they began waiting for dinner to be announced. The guests talked excitedly of dancing and music later that evening, awaiting the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Before she could enter, Mr Darcy intercepted Elizabeth and requested that she step into the study with him for just a moment. They therefore excused themselves and Elizabeth, confused, began to worry that he had discovered her secret and would be angry, but she knew it could not be true, for Jane would never betray her trust in that way. Her husband refused to discuss anything of consequence during their walk to the other end of the house, saying that it would all be said when know one would hear him.

He closed the door behind them and then, maintaining his look of seriousness, Mr Darcy reached into his desk and withdrew two letters, one yet unopened. There was an air of foreboding about the place and anxious, Elizabeth walked to the window and sat herself on the small couch there, trying not to give an appearance of nervousness.

"I have called you away from the party because there are some things that you need to be urgently made aware of, and I do not wish to make people uneasy"

Elizabeth breathed a concealed sigh of relief, and reached out for her husbands hand, feeling that what ever this was, it firstly was not of her doing and secondly could not be something good.

He sat beside her, the faint lines on his face creased with anxiety.

"I suppose I should begin with the results of my enquires after the night of Georgiana's unfortunate experience." he began. Elizabeth nodded and made a noise of encouragement, eager to have this mystery solved. Her husband continued, placing the letters down upon his knee.

"upon enquiry ,it has been told to me by the inn keeper himself, that a man under the guise of a Mr Partridge, had taken a room at the inn in Lambton on the morning of that very same day. He has been described as being a young gentleman , not yet of five and twenty, who had travelled in alone by post. He left the inn at around six in the evening saying that he was paying respects to a friend. He then returned very late , seeming grievously injured, and unable to walk effectively. He claimed that thieves had accosted him, but would not allow the inn keeper to contact the authority's or indeed send for medical assistance, he forthwith accepted assistance from the Inn keepers wife and then quitted the place in the middle of the night, regardless of the good advice of the inn keeper!"

Having heard this, Elizabeth sat for just a few moments, taking in the details of the situation.

"and what of him after that," She asked eventually, "for having heard this I believe he must be found out"

"His location cannot be traced any further" He said regretfully and with feeling. Elizabeth took his hand into hers,

" Is there anything more we can do then my dear?" she said. He shook his head , saying that unless he found the direction of the man's exit, there was very little that could be done. He then took up the letters there once more, now looking truly unhappy.

"I have something here, that I need to discuss with you" he took up her hand again, "It is not concerning the previous matter but something that I have concealed from you in this past fortnight." curiously, Elizabeth tried to glance the address on the envelope, but it was hidden,

" It is not bad news I hope?" She asked, feeling weary and out of spirits.

"I am afraid it is not good!" He confirmed, "I have here a letter from a gentleman who is well acquainted with Our Brother in Law, Mr Wickham."

"Oh no" Elizabeth gave an unhappy groan and her husband placed a comforting kiss upon her forehead,

"I am sorry my love, but these are details I felt you should learn of." He said gently, and so Elizabeth placed herself better to listen.

"As I have said previously, this letter reached me two weeks ago and I can only apologise for not telling you of its content before, I have here the unfortunate information that Mr Wickham has been living far beyond his means in these last months. I can hardly say I did not expect this but, he now owes an indescribable amount of money to a gentleman, signed a Mr R. Kent, whom I believe is not to be trifled with, and-"

He held up his hand to prevent an interruption from Elizabeth "This is where I have been bought into the matter. Mr Wickham, unable to pay this gentleman has given him my name as being married to the sister of his wife and claims that we are the only relations who would afford to help him, and so this letter conveys these details and Mr Kent requests that we assist our relation, or he will be forced to take immediate action upon him ."

"My goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "who sends such a letter!"

"a man who is owed a grievous sum ,Elizabeth" Mr Darcy answered her in all seriousness.

"Oh whatever are we to do about this!" she dabbed at her face with a handkerchief feeling warm and uncomfortable.

Mr Darcy noticing that his wife was in need of relief, opened the window a little and sat back down.

"Now my dear, I am not a callous man," He began, "and I wished to discuss with you my actions on this. I will of course take pity on your sister and can assure you that Lydia will be taken care of in every possible way, regardless of the outcome. For she is but sixteen years old and cannot help that her husband shows little regard for her well-being, as everything he does is bound to have an ill effect upon her."

"Though I am sure she gives him encouragement," Elizabeth remarked with disdain, "She has always thought of money as an unending source!"

"Maybe so my dear, but as I have said we will assist your sister, but I will not assist Mr Wickham. He truly has exhausted all of my patience and I can no longer be responsible for him, he is foolish and I fear he must learn that about himself!"

"I am inclined to agree with you, but surely these people will enact their revenge in a violent manner, I do not hold any regard for him, but he is my sisters husband and I do not wish him harm for her sake only!"

"No indeed, I understand my love but I am sorry, he must be held accountable for his actions from now on." with Elizabeth about to answer, they were interrupted unexpectedly.

"Lizzy?" A hesitant voice could be heard outside in the corridor, it was Kitty seeking her out and, Elizabeth, asked her husband quickly if her sister might be made aware of this matter as she would later relay it to Jane and Kitty anyway.

"I will not ask you to conceal it from her,she is also your sister and will be affected by this" he said.

Elizabeth opened the door and called to Kitty, who, not knowing where they were, had long passed them.

"My apologies for the interruption" she seemed worried ,but Mr Darcy asked her to come in for they would need to have a discussion with her at some point. They, between them, told her of all the details that were necessary.

"Oh our poor Lydia!" Kitty, clutched at her sister, looking for relief, "she will be made destitute surely and will be ruined!"

"Calm yourself," Elizabeth placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, softening her tone, she said "we will not allow Lydia to come to any harm or ruin, for she too is a victim of Mr Wickhams unwise decisions. Regardless of the outcome, she will be provided for in every way possible, though Mr Darcy feels that no more can be done to assist her husband."

Kitty wiped a tear from her cheek, and thanked Mr Darcy, knowing that her sister was not in danger, she regained her composure at once.

"I have been holding onto this letter since the beginning of the day," Mr Darcy handed it to his wife and to her great surprise, she recognised Lydias hand, "I kept it in hope of broaching this previous subject of conversation,

"Lydia has not written to me in months!" Kitty remarked with a note of anger in her voice,

Elizabeth, not knowing what to answer her with opened it and read its brief contents.

"I wrote offering her an invitation to Pemberly," She told her sister eventually, "I said that you were here and we all wished to see her, but she has declined and replys saying she is unable to oblige us but that you may be sent to her instead Kitty."

Kitty contemplated for a moment, whilst Mr Darcy confessed that he thought it to be a very unwise idea, but the young woman disagreed.

"I will visit our sister" she said, "I will convince her ,for she will listen to me. May I fetch her back here to you Lizzy,on the pretence of a visit for she will never be willing to go home to Longbourne, then we can make her aware of her unfortunate situation for she cannot be sensible of it surely. If we can make her see sense then perhaps she will remain here until the summer and all the trouble will be done with!"

"But Kitty what if she refuses, besides Mr Wickham is in a great deal of trouble, do you really want to put yourself right into the middle of it all!"

Kitty remained stead fast in her resolve however,

"I will at least see my sister and if there is trouble then I will leave immediately!" She remarked, "hopefully with Lydia at my side!"

After a long discussion, it was finally agreed that Mr and Mrs Darcy would, with her parents permission, provide the means for Kitty to travel up to Nottingham from Pemberly as soon as all the necessary arrangements could be made, though Elizabeth was very unhappy about it.

"We will travel with you Kitty" she said after much thought, but her sister refused,

"Then Lydia will know immediately that something is wrong, for you have barely been married these four months and she will be quick to question why you are not needed at home, she will not return at all, you know how she is Lizzy! No I must go alone"

"She is right Elizabeth," Mr Darcy said, looking between them, his voice strained, "I am not happy with this either but it seems your sisters resolve is set?"

"It is," Kitty answered, "I am determined"

"Well then, that is how it will be, you will travel with a chaperone and servant however as the journey is almost two hundred miles and will likely take a week at a moderate pace, five days at a push though I am sure it is likely to kill the horses," Mr Darcy's attempted joke went unnoticed.

Kitty's eyes widened but she nodded confirming that she was well aware of the journeys distance and still willing to undertake it.

"very well then," Mr Darcy looked at his wife who was at a complete loss, she had not known this independent sister for long enough to trust that she was sensible in undertaking such a task, but it seemed that a plan had been formed and she went away to write and ask the permission from her parents and Lydia, that was needed to plan the day of Kitty's departure.


	6. Chapter 6

The only person of the happy gathering who knew the true nature of Kitty's journey was their sister Jane. Distressed, as the others talked of how joyful Mrs Wickham would be to receive her sister in Nottingham, Jane left the room for several moments in order to keep her composure, and then returned to her husbands side, feeling disjointed and unhappy. Elizabeth wanted to offer her comfort but also did not wish to draw attention to the matter.

Georgiana and Kitty sat talking quietly together on the couch, in each others confidence.

"Oh Miss Kitty I should love to have an adventure like that and travel to the north, I wish that I could accompany you!"

"Absolutely not!" Mr Darcy raised his eyes and looked up from his book where he sat, his temper was very ill, for he had written a reply to Mr Kent that morning, and made it known that he would not take responsibility for Mr Wickhams debts. He continued such to quietly reprimand his sister, " I will not have you travelling up there to..." he stopped, looking hasted "Besides you have not been introduced to Mrs Wickham," He said, pronouncing the last word with venom" it would be very presumptuous of you to assume that you will be accepted into the household without even an invitation."

Georgiana was affronted, she had not begged an invitation from Kitty, she had mealy expressed her wish to travel. Being tender hearted, her pretty face became confused and unhappy at the name Wickham. Elizabeth's reproach of her husband made him apologise immediately and she could see that he regretted his words,knowing them to be the result of the current situation they recently found themselves in. He loved his sister and would not mean her harm.

Their company, otherwise engaged with each other had not noticed the exchange ,much to the relief of all involved and Georgiana accepted the apology, though with the manner of being still injured.

It had all been arranged, Kitty was to leave in four days time, on Wednesday, the coach would stop each night at an inn where Kitty would be received, given food and a room. She would then send word to her sister Elizabeth and to her parents when she had been met in Nottingham by the Wickhams. It had been arranged that she was to stay a fortnight before returning back to Pemberly, hopefully with Lydia at her side or not far behind her.

"I do not like this at all, it makes me uneasy to think of Kitty going so far all alone" Jane confessed as she and Elizabeth talked alone in her bed chamber that night. The two women sat in semi darkness upon the bed. It had been the only place they could speak without Caroline Bingley listening hard to hear them and offering her ill informed opinions. Not wishing to be unkind and rude, Jane had gone to lay down for she had a headache and now Elizabeth had come to see if she felt better. Under this pretence they were able to discuss what they needed to without interruption.

"I am sure Kitty will be fine Jane she is not completely by herself," Elizabeth, shifted uncomfortably," but oh what an unhappy situation for poor Lydia to find herself in , I doubt she knows the truth of it ,and for Wickham to ask for more money after all that has been done for him!"

"It is indeed a scandal," Jane sighed, clearly troubled with all that had happened. They were silent for a short while, lost in their own turmoil's.

"I wish Kitty would see sense and let me travel with her" Jane seemed shocked at her sisters suggestion, and shook her head in disagreement.

"a two hundred mile journey in your condition Lizzy?" She remarked, "I think that very unwise, what if you were taken ill, then what would you do!"

"Supposed condition for I am yet to discover its truth," Elizabeth smiled, " and besides no harm would come for I am very well. As it stands, you need not worry, if I were to accompany Kitty, it would raise too much suspicion in Lydia and she would then refuse to return to Pemberly"

"You win Lizzy, for now" Jane sighed, "but please see the Doctor soon, Mr Darcy will not blame you if your suspicions are proved wrong."

"He will not, I just want to be sure before creating mayhem by calling out the Doctor, expeshally with so many guests in the house, it wouldn't do to have people asking questions now would it"

"I understand, I suppose,"Jane took a brush to her hair and smoothed out the golden strands that framed her pretty face, she was quiet a moment, "It is always our family, is it not Lizzy," she smiled delicately, her gentle patience clearly tested in these last few days.

Elizabeth slipped an arm around her sister,

"don't assume it is us alone!" She laughed, " there is plenty of scandal about, it is not just our family that are subjected to it!"

"I know that it was a foolish notion, it just seems that way sometimes" Jane lay back and spread her hair out onto her pillow, where it looked beautiful and Lizzy couldn't help admire it,the conversation had now finished. Just as they would when they were children, Elizabeth joined her then, she too draping her hair in its loose curls, their colour covering the pillow, together a stark contrast of light and dark. They fell asleep like that, much to the great amusement of the young maid who tended to the fire that night, she added more coals and then ensured that the windows were closed correctly so they would not feel the cold. Upon looking, the young girl fancied she saw someone walking the path on the west side of the garden, they moved quickly away from the house and she could only assume that one of the gentlemen had taken a late walk. She turned back to the door then, the women did not move once and slept soundly and serenely, like Angels, the girl thought with a gentle smile.

Having received the correctly anticipated permission of all involved ,It was a subdued gathering that bade Kitty farewell on the Wednesday, for other members of the party were also leaving them prematurely. Mr Bingley, had been forced to return home after a fall from a horse during a hunt, and he, though fond of Pemberly and its occupants, expressed a wish to be in his own home to recover, of course Jane went with him and also Mr and Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley too. The Colonel was yet to arrive and the Atherton's had left a day ago.

"and then there were three" Elizabeth sighed whimsically, turning back into the house.

"Yes" Mr Darcy took her hand, " but you have me here my dear, I am at your disposal, and my sister will be here for another month at least, though I hope Georgiana will not keep to herself again" They watched the young woman, who they knew to be making her way to the music room, sheets of paper clutched to her,

" I think she is in fair spirits , for when she was not, she did not play the pianoforte once" Elizabeth smiled, " do not worry, for the house will soon be filled with noise once again, my sisters will not long return , Mrs Wickham despises silence and so herself makes up enough to account for six people!"

"You are wicked Lizzy," he laughed, reaching out for her, he swept her up off her feet, making her cling on for fear of falling, her dress falling around her like water.

"I am glad of quiet for I would not have been able to do this while our guests looked on and laughed!"

"No!" Elizabeth let out a startled shriek of protest, "and I will not allow it either set me down immediately!" she herself laughed now, unable to contain it, and he set her down upon her feet once more,

"I fear you are mad Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth brushed down her skirt.

" well then you made it so my dearest Lizzy for I would never do such a thing before I had made your acquaintance!" he kissed her then, and she could only marvel at his sudden change in countenance, you are a strange being indeed Mr Darcy, she smiled to herself, knowing that he was trying to make amends for his previously ill temperament.

Life returned to the way it had been, the house of Pemberly lay dormant and as she could not spend every waking minute by the the side of either her husband or sister in law, Elizabeth at times found herself to be quite lonely, thank goodness for Jane and Charlotte, she thought and tucked their letters into a pocket inside her dress and put on a bonnet. She was feeling a peculiar change in temperament and had hoped, though only two days had passed, to find at least one of the letters to be of kitty's hand , sure that this was the cause that bought about her unsettlement, Elizabeth walked down to the rose gardens for the afternoon had been uncommonly warm and she longed to see if the roses had yet began to bud. The gardens of Pemberly were enchanting, their sweeping green lawns and rambling flower filled verges, could not however tempt Mrs Darcy. She sat upon the ground,and knowing that she was not watched removed her bonnet and gloves before taking up her sisters letter. Jane told her that Mr Bingley felt much improved and regretted quitting Pemberly,having had his condition reconfirmed by their own doctor, to be a sprain, and not a broken bone as they had first thought. She also went on to express her wish that they could receive them at Netherfield in the coming months, perhaps in the middle June, if all was well. You can count upon it my dearest sister, she said to herself feeling keenly, the loss of her company once again. Elizabeth went on then and reached a mid point in Charlotte Collins' letter, the majority of it conveying the doings of their infant son, Andrew William Collins. A bonny little boy who had, luckily in Elizabeth's opinions, developed the looks and quiet disposition of his mother. Disturbed suddenly by a noise, Elizabeth happened to glance up and was quite astonished to see James, Mr Darcy's valet, hurrying in her direction , quite a distance away. She sighed and tucked the letter away once again. He cannot be looking for me surely she thought to herself, though thinking it best to put on her bonnet and gloves once more, she began to walk back in the direction of the house.

It was not long in their meeting,as James had indeed been moving at a fast pace. He halted, upon reaching the young woman and attempted a bow, but affected by age and exertion, he gasped, struggling to draw breath with effect.

"James what is it?" Elizabeth, concerned, felt as though she should offer her arm for the man to lean upon, but she knew it to be improper and he would never accept her assistance.

"Madam, I apologise for my abrupt intrusion, but the Master asks that you return home immediately."

"My goodness is he unwell!" Elizabeth cried, "Is it Miss Darcy?"

"I can assure you that they are both well, all I can tell, is that you're Mother and Father are arrived from Longbourne."

"My parents?" Elizabeth knew immediately then, that there must be something very wrong for they would never otherwise arrive unannounced


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thank you for the reviews and alerts, I am glad my work is being read and hopefully enjoyed...here is chapter 7, I hope to begin tying all the mysteries together in the coming ones. x**

Elizabeth was met by the sound of keen sobbing and recognised it to be her mother. Foreboding sank into every bone and sinew, she desperately wanted to run from the study door as James introduced her arrival.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Mrs Bennett was quite afflicted and threw herself upon her young daughter, her hair flying astray and tears staining her cheeks,

"Mother what ever is it!" Elizabeth guided her mother to a chair and looked to the grave faces of her father and husband hoping to find that these tears were the result of some mellow drama. They were not however for the two gentlemen seemed very unhappy.

"James!" Mr Darcy called as the man had been about to excuse himself, "would you have a room prepared for Mrs Bennett so that she may rest herself!" The Valet bowed and hurried away then, his footsteps urgently clattering on the marble floor.

"Oh Elizabeth, oh" Mrs Bennett rocked gently where she sat, her husband rose to stand by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, seeming himself to be extremely moved by an emotion. Mr Bennett's health, had in these few months been failing, and Elizabeth wondered how he bore this display.

"Please tell me," Elizabeth pleaded with them looking around, her mouth parched with nervousness. "I cannot bare this silence a minute longer!"

Mr Darcy made a movement as though to begin offering some form of explanation, but whatever he had meant to say was drowned out by the distressed wailing of his mother in law.

"Oh my little child, my beautiful darling child. It feels only yesterday that I held her in my arms and her eyes gazed up at my own and now …..now... I cannot bare this I shall die...oh Mr Bennett what are we to do!" The woman let out a primal cry. Elizabeth began feeling sick with fear and felt the thrill of it deep within her chest. She was relieved to hear footsteps come back down towards them and Mrs Bennett left them then crying out for each of her daughters in turn.

"My Dear I beg you be seated," Mr Darcy turned to her gesturing to a seat , her father seconded the request.

"Do you wish to relay the tale Sir?" Mr Bennett said grimly, obviously feeling himself to be unequal to the task.

Elizabeth braced herself. Not knowing what to expect quite unhinged her and she began to tremble.

"Your parents have received distressing news this morning," Mr Darcy began pacing about in an affected manner, his voice shook a little. "It is regarding your sister Catherine."

"Oh dear lord, Kitty!" Elizabeth could not help cry out, but her husband begged her to be silent and hear him speak. Elizabeth could not look while he did and covered her mouth with her hand for fear she would shout once more. Her father, just as he had done with his wife, now placed a hand on the shoulder of his daughter, in an attempt to reassure and offer comfort.

"late last night a maid raised alarm at a house, situated two days journey from here, crying that the carriage had been stopped, the driver beaten unconscious and her young charge, Miss Catherine Bennett taken away into the night, nobody knows where."

"Oh good God, how can this be!" Elizabeth, beside herself with shock, and feeling guilt for thinking her mother to be mellow dramatic, began to cry, blaming herself for allowing Kitty to go alone. "What is to be done now? how can this happen, oh my poor sister!"

Mr Darcy took his wife's hand then. His face full of pain at her distress and she accepted his comfort gratefully, not knowing what else to do.

"We will do everything in our power. I will leave this very afternoon. I have already dispatched a letter to Colonel Fitzwilliam, asking his assistance and begging that he continue on Past here in order to meet me on the way, I have also sent word to the Wickham's .Your uncle gardener and Bingley will follow us as soon as they are able."

Papa must indeed be ill to not make this journey himself. Elizabeth let each unhappy thought cross her mind in sequence.

"I will attend to My Wife." Mr Bennett said then, squeezing his daughters arm and hesitantly managing a smile, "for nobody is as used to her nerves as I am dear, I will return very shortly when you have had the time to recover, to discuss the matter in detail"

Unbound by any need for propriety, Elizabeth, having bid her father goodbye for a short while, stood unsteadily and threw her arms around her husband. He embraced her as she cried, only releasing her through the necessity of untying his cravat ,which felt at that moment close to strangling him and uncomfortably damp with tears.

"I am here my love." He did not know what else to say.

Eventually, Elizabeth came to her senses, and her sobbing ceased.

"oh Fitzwilliam, who would take her!" she asked, finally letting go. "and what motive could they have in doing so!" He did not answer for a while and stood there with her, holding onto her trembling frame, he eventually managed to break the silence.

" I have an idea Elizabeth, though it has no proof or strong basis."

She looked up at him, wiling to hear anything that may help bring her sister to safety.

Mr Darcy took to pacing the study now,but he did not tell her of the conclusion his mind had reached as Mr Bennett was returned.

"How is my Mother?"

Mr Bennett shook his head, his eyes dark and troubled. He began to cough, his body clearly shaken and ill.

"Your mother has never been able to bare bad new in a sensible way, but news such as this." he shook his head again and sighed.

"I thank you for your kind assistance Mr Darcy," he turned to his son in law, "I am only sorry I cannot make the journey myself, I fear I will be a hindrance and take ill on the way, then what use would I be to poor Kitty."

"Oh Papa," Elizabeth embraced him " you would never be a hindrance, but do not worry, for we will find Kitty."

Knowing it was not the time to discuss it, Mr Darcy could not help interject his wife at that moment.

"We?" he asked uncomfortably, knowing what was to come.

Elizabeth turned to him, a fiery determined look in her eye and upon her face.

"Oh Lizzy come now, " her father said, anticipating an interruption of marital happiness, "surely you cant mean to go, this will not be a pleasant journey. It could hold many hardships."

"I do not anticipate it as a journey of pleasure!" she did not take on an argumentative tone, but seemed willing to do so, if pressured.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Darcy, clearly enraged, turned to her, determined that she would see sense. "you had much better stay here where you are safe, do not make this situation more difficult by being head strong and foolish!"

Mr Bennett again excused himself, knowing that his daughter could hold her own side, for he had no place in their argument. She had always been determined even as a child and he knew that she would win even though this time he wished she would not.

"You do not need to call me a fool for I know what I am!" Elizabeth's emotions now sought an outlet of a different kind, in the form of this passionate rage,

"I should never have allowed my sister to go, it was me who sought permission from my parents and from Lydia, then I bade her goodbye and now I shall not likely see her again and it is my own fault"

"Elizabeth, please wont you sit down?" Mr Darcy offered her a chair and she refused.

"how can I sit a moment longer whilst kitty is out there, at the mercy of goodness knows who! Please do not make me wait at home here where I am left only to be frightened for my sister and frightened for you! I am determined that I shall accompany you!"

"We don't have time for this Elizabeth!" he groaned, "I cannot have you travel in that way, it is...is !"He faltered

"I am your wife and Kitty my sister!"

" I am your husband, asking that you will listen to me and do as I ask!"

"I will not!" Elizabeth tore her hand away from his own, knowing that this argument helped nothing at all and would probably gain nothing except injured feelings, made worse by her husbands imminent absence.

He seemed at a complete loss, and Mr Darcy tried to calm himself

"Elizabeth," he had taken to pleading now , "I both love and think too highly of you to place commands and restrictions, if you are serious then so be it, but cant you see that I worry for your safety on this trip?"

Elizabeth did agree with that statement and held her arms to her husband, not wanting to be at war. Mr Darcy believing himself victorious then, embraced her gently, only to be disappointed,

"I am coming with you" she said, casting her eyes at the ground, knowing that she was being head strong and difficult.

"I simply cannot bare to sit at home and not know the information first hand, I hold myself to blame for this and wish to set it right."

"Very well then, though I hardly see how you being there makes it more likely that she will be found, My sister will act as host to your parents and no doubt your sister Jane will arrive soon, along with your Aunt Gardener, who will bring Mary. Unless of course any of them wish to join us!"

"oh do not be unkind to me," Elizabeth cried feeling his hostile tone, "Surely you cannot deny me my reasons for wishing to attend"

"I cannot," was his reply, "though do not expect me to revel in them."

With that he quit the room only calling back that they would leave in two hours, Elizabeth felt wholly exhausted and unhappy with this whole thing, knowing her husband to be the same.

The girl sniffed furtively and she hid her face as she packed items of clothing as directed to by her mistress.

"Hannah what is it?" Elizabeth asked eventually, feeling that she could listen no longer without having to enquire. She had to ask again before receiving a coherent response

"I am in trouble Madam," The girl cried now trying not to let herself be overcome, "The housekeeper says I will be dismissed for sure!"

"Here," Elizabeth gave her a muslin square handkerchief and bid her sit down, unable to see the girl who could be no more than fifteen, cry in such a way.

"Now you must tell me and we shall see about this trouble" she said kindly.

Hannah went on to tell her mistress of the night she came in and found her and her sister, Mrs Bingley asleep on the bed. She went on to say that she had gone towards the window and noticed the man walking about the property in the gardens.

"You see," she said, " Mrs Reynolds has told me that I should have reported this to her and that the master will dismiss me."

" We will try to see that it does not come to that" Elizabeth, patted her hand. "Come now and help me pack for we must leave within the hour."

Elizabeth could not make too many promises to the girl, knowing that she had already argued with her husband enough times to warrant his anger. She took many liberties in what she had said and as always he was forgiving, but she feared that she had pushed him too far and could not bare the thought of him being unhappy with her. Elizabeth knew that partaking in the journey was an unwise decision on her part, but as she had explained to her husband, she could not bare to stay behind not knowing anything at all, she hoped they would not be gone more than a fortnight and that Kitty was safe, all thoughts of family life and her impending motherhood being pushed to the back of her mind. She convinced herself that it was for the best and could be addressed upon their return to Pemberly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, am so sorry for the huge gap in posting this chapter, my life got extremely mad for a couple of weeks. **This** is just a short chapter tonight whilst I get back into the swing of things!**

The room was dark and the smell of damp pungently hung around in the air. Kitty furiously wiped her tears away, having gone through every other possible emotion, she now settled upon anger.

"I demand you release me from this place!" she called, to who she was unsure and picked up a clay jug to throw it at the door. A fervent laugh could be heard from somewhere in the darkness, a maniacal utterance that sent a cold chill through the young woman. She shivered violently but tried to resolve herself to be brave. The voice came again.

"come now Miss Darcy, that is no way for a lady to behave!"

"I am not Miss Darcy!" She cried in frustration, " I have told you repeatedly that I am Catherine Bennett of Longbourne, not Georgiana Darcy of Pemberly!"

"We shall see soon enough" was the only reply she was to receive.

"Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth placed her hand upon that of her husbands and yet he was still unmoved.

"Very well" she sighed and turned away from him towards the carriage window. The world outside had grown bleak. It seemed as though Pemberly had been living in a cloud of agreeable weather while the rest of the county perished in darkness. Mr Darcy took her hand then and she felt a flood of relief flow with a couple of unguarded tears.

"Oh please let us talk again" she clutched at his hand with both her own and much to his distress she began to cry. He was not used to seeing his young wife so undone and it gave him every possible pain, he could not be angry with her any longer.

"Elizabeth," he placed an arm around her, "do not cry any more, you have shed more tears in a day than I would wish on you in twenty years, let this quarrel be done with now and we shall work together to find your sister.

"Yes," she sniffed and sat up, "how far is it that we will travel tonight?" She had been in need of relief for awhile now and her legs were beginning to feel not her own. As she looked through the window she was overjoyed to see lights around a mile in the distance and her husband confirmed that they would not travel much further at that time, but would stop in an inn at the next village that came highly recommended by Colonel Fitzwilliam, he would be waiting for them there.

Elizabeth shook her head to herself, how was this ever to be solved, where would they go from here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note... Just a quick note before I begin to upload any more chapters. I want to apologise to anyone who has been waiting for me to update this story. I love reading fanfic and know how frustrating it is when somebody abandons a story and leaves it unfinished. I have neglected it for the past few months, I do have excuses. As we all know, life can sometimes make it so that there is no time to write for pleasure. Since September, I have got married, bought a house and am about to give birth to my first baby in a couple of weeks (or any day). Because of my pregnancy and working in a high risk job I had to be moved onto night duty which means that I was sleeping through the daytime and barely had enough time to do anything . I now have time to write again whilst I wait to go pop lol I'm hoping to be able to finish this story and I do have all the chapters planned out on paper so I shouldn't suffer too badly from writers block this time! Anyway I know that if you have already started to read this then you will probably have to go back to the start because I did, and I apologise again lol. But anyway thank you to anyone who takes the time to read and review, I always appreciate feedback. Much love and happy reading! X**

Obviously, alerted by the clattering of wheels that cut through the silent night, the colonel could be seen exiting the entrance of the Inn and standing outside to greet them as they arrived. His manner was unusually grave and that fact pressed upon Elizabeth greatly. The face that always shone with joviality and good humour, now looked upon her with pity and concern. she felt as though she could barely stand it, feigning coldness to disguise her discomfort.

"My dear lady." He bent down and kissed her hand after having first clasped his cousins in a reassuring grip.

"I did not expect the pleasure of your company" He and Mr Darcy exchanged a warning glance then and the colonel could not help but smile. He never thought he would know a day where his stoic and steadfast cousin would be ruled by a woman. The tired party made their way into a private side room where they were greeted with refreshments and a warm fire.

"I hope you do not mind that I took the liberty of commissioning dinner for us?"

" Not at all Richard" Mr Darcy's composure relaxed as he realised that his cousin had taken charge as host.

"It was the least I could do, given the circumstances, forgive me Elizabeth," The colonel glanced at her apologetically as they all took a seat, "I have been troubling over this ever since I received your news and I do believe we must contact the magistrate to ask for their assistance in finding Catherine, otherwise I am at a loss as to how we should continue. Pray, tell me how all this has come about, I want to understand what we are dealing with?"

Between them, Darcy and Elizabeth told their tale. Beginning with the night that Georgiana had the unfortunate encounter with a man peering through her window and even though he appeared to have fallen there was no sign of him. Darcy told of the innkeepers account of his disappearing injured guest and then onto the letter from a Mr R. King who wrote to ask that Wickhams debt be paid. This lead them to Kittys journey and then ultimately her mysterious disappearance in the couple of days that followed.

"That is indeed very grave" The colonel sighed after the room grew silent once again, his expression ,deeply out of character . "I am afraid that, even though I do not yet know how to tie in the encounter with the man at the window, I can only reach one sensible conclusion from all of this," He took a large swig from his ale tankard before continuing, "I am sorry to say that this has Wickham written all over it, either directly or indirectly and it seems that your Catherine may be being held to ransom, for the money that he owes no doubt!"

"Surely not!" Elizabeth felt a jolt of shock but even as her exclamation escaped her lips she realised that it could be a large possibility, her husband sat tight lipped and nodded silently.

"I am afraid it was as I feared my dear" He said gently then, placing his hand over her own, "I just wanted Richards opinion on the facts placed before us, so that we could decide on a plan of some sorts."

"My goodness, what a mess" Elizabeth felt numb. "The only good thing that can come from your conclusion, if correct, is that they, whoever they may be, will not harm Kitty if she is being held to ransom." The woman shook her head, it was like something from a bad novel, the kind she avoided and found to be too fanciful. How could her poor sweet sister be dragged into this, she could be untold danger, her name would be ruined, the ton would talk mercilessly about her. There was no hope at keeping such a story a secret because the only hope in finding the young woman would be to ensure that everyone knew of her plight and worked together to see her found..hopefully unharmed.

Whilst leaving Elizabeth deep in thought, the two gentlemen contrived a letter putting together the basics of their situation and addressed it for the local Magistrate.

The Colonel rose agitated then and called the innkeeper into the room, causing Elizabeth to snap out of her state of contemplation.

"Have the local Magistrate sent here to us immediately." He pressed the note into the mans hand. The Innkeepers eyes widened in shock, it was obvious to all three in the party as to why he was hesitant. No innkeeper wanted negative attention to be drawn to their establishment unnecessarily.

"It is a matter of urgency that we speak to the local magistrate" Colonel Fitzwilliam repeated himself, though not unkind, his voice rang with authority and the man agreed without a second hesitation.

The perturbed inhabitants of the room were left to wait for news of the magistrate, each person unsure on how to act even thought they were usually easy and relaxed in each-others company.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry the chapters are so short I write best in small bursts lol hope you enjoy, please review and feed back its very helpful**

Elizabeth sat in the window sill of her room in ill spirits. The two gentlemen were below stairs discussing the nights events after the magistrate had left. It had not taken the local magistrate long to arrive after the letter requesting he come had been dispatched. He was an elderly cantankerous man who looked as though he had fallen out of his bed chamber without an idea as to why he was actually there. It was obvious to that all that having been summoned to the local inn late at night the old man had been expecting some sort of drunken brawl and came raring for an argument. He seemed quite taken back when he realised that it had been two gentlemen and a lady that waited upon him there.

She Didn't know what she had been expecting but Elizabeth begged leave of them after a while feeling down trodden and disappointed. The was nothing the magistrate could do to assist them tonight. Having listened to their tale he decided to write an express to the magistrate of the area that the crime had been committed and recommended that the gentlemen make contact with the owners of the establishment where the maid sought help on the night the kidnapping had occurred. She and the coach driver were still there waiting for further instruction. In all the confusion Mr Darcy had almost forgotten about them and set about forming a plan of how to question them.

"I shall write to the occupants of the house and send it at first light" he muttered to himself and then turned to his wife, "and you my dear do you think that you could convey the latest information to our family, I'm sure your father and mother are quite anxious by now. Though I believe we may have to delay in the sending of these letters until we have a return address, I cannot say for sure where tomorrow takes us."

And so Elizabeth found herself sitting sadly alone ,having written to her parents, Jane, Georgiana and her sister Lydia who would have realised that something was amiss by now. She had the letters tucked into her hand luggage ready to send them as soon as she could give a return address.

She started when a wrap at the door called her back to the world,

"Yes, who is it?"

The door creaked open and revealed that it was just her husband, He entered the room and shut the door behind him quietly. He didn't say a thing at first and just sat on the bed, calling her to him. Gladly, Elizabeth got down and allowed him to circle his arms around her.

"Should I be concerned about you my dear?" Darcy pulled back from her and she could see from the look in his eyes that they held all sorts of questions and an unspoken sadness.

"Your not unwell? Or unhappy with me?"

She smiled at that last comment.

"I could never be unhappy with you my love" She said and kissed him lightly, "You have made me so happy, and no I am not unwell, I'm just worried and I feel so powerless. I wish that I had never have asked kitty to Pemberly."

"You cannot be blamed for what has happened dearest" Darcy laid down upon the bed and pulled her with him, "We have all made decisions that were foolish, this will be solved and Kitty found, you will see.

…...

"Would you like a drink of water Miss Darcy?"

Kitty opened her eyes in panic and kicked out as a hand came towards her with a ladle. With satisfaction she noted that the ladle had been dropped and bounced angrily across the cold flagstone floor.

"I have told you I am Miss Bennet not Miss Darcy!" Her voice was ragged and pain stricken from crying out for help. The man recoiled and threw down the water jug in temper. Some splashed across her causing the young woman to gasp.

"Serves you right, You nasty creature, all bruised my ankles are from the times you've kicked them, I don't care who you are, all I know is I am sposed to keep you alive. How can I do that if you wont drink and you wont eat nothing, You'll be dead in less than a week!"

Kitty realised then that he was not a man after all but a boy of no more than 15 years old. She hadn't seen him here before, she knew all the other faces and voices, but not his.

"Please..." she pleaded weakly, "Please you have to help me, I don't know why I'm here, you look like a good sort of person, you'll be rewarded if you take me back to my family."

"Ah miss don't go saying stuff like that." He crouched down and looked her in the eye, " You don't know these people, I couldn't let you go even if I wanted to."

Suddenly the door slammed open with a horrendous clattering band and the boy jumped backwards and straitened up, looking embarrassed at being seen speaking to Kitty in that way.

Kitty could hear that there was a struggling and shouting.

"Take your hands off me!" Two burly men threw somebody onto the ground a few feet away from Kitty,

"Another charge for you young Henry!" They addressed the boy and kitty mentally took note of that name for later.

"and you miss Darcy... some company for you, I believe you are already acquainted!"

Kitty looked then and to her shock met with familiar eyes.

"You!" She called out in shock.


End file.
